


What a Wonderful World

by AThousandWishes



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandWishes/pseuds/AThousandWishes
Summary: Songfic written back in 2006...Bruce and Selina are ready to take their relationship to a more serious level...but can the Bats ever have true happiness without some kind of tragedy?Warning:  Brief suicidal type thoughtsSong:  What a Wonderful World (written by Bob Thiele and George David Weiss
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 8





	What a Wonderful World

What a Wonderful World  
  
Rated: PG  
  
1/1  
  
  
  
 _I see trees of green_  
  
 _Red roses too_  
  
 _I see them bloom_  
  
 _For me and you_  
  
 _And I think to myself_  
  
 _What a wonderful world_  
  
  
  
Bruce Wayne rarely ever felt joy. There were times he experienced  
happiness. When he was surrounded by his adopted sons, he would  
practically swell with pride and find comfort in their infectiously  
lighter moods. However, true joy was an emotion that had evaded his  
soul for so long, that Bruce had forgotten the intoxicating sensation of  
it all.  
  
  
  
But lately, something quite mysterious…almost exotic and enigmatic  
had been born within the dark recesses of his heart. The contrast  
between his usually somber and shadowy temperament and this new buoyant  
and playful nature was so immense that even fellow Leaguers had begun to  
take notice.  
  
  
  
And though this easy going disposition made him feel quite vulnerable,  
Bruce simply found that he just did not care. He liked this emotion.  
It was addicting…and he knew just where he could find more of it!  
  
  
  
Sitting in his office on the top floor of Wayne Tower, Bruce flicked  
open his cell phone and spoke into the receiver, "Selina."  
Within seconds, the phone was dialing her number. After five rings, he  
was rewarded when she answered his call.  
  
  
  
"Hello," Selina spoke out of breath and over the cries of an  
infant.  
  
  
  
"Good morning, Beautiful."  
  
  
  
Selina scoffed in a light tone, "Hardly!" Then she quickly  
added, "Why do men always come calling at meal times?"  
  
  
  
Bruce's smile could be heard as he answered, "I think it's  
got something to do with genetics. Maybe I should research it in my  
spare time."  
  
  
  
"You have spare time?" Selina exclaimed. "I could remedy  
that problem for you."  
  
  
  
He laughed out loud at the opportunity he had been given. How could he  
feel so much for this woman? Was it possible to hold that much devotion  
and passion in one's heart? "There's no one else I would  
love to spend my spare time with than you…and all the other times in  
between."  
  
  
  
"Bruce…"  
  
  
  
"Would you go on a date with me, Selina? Friday night?"  
  
  
  
A slight hesitation and then she asked, "What about the baby? I  
can't just leave Helena here…"  
  
  
  
Interrupting quickly, Bruce suggested, "I know a great babysitter.  
He comes with the highest of recommendations."  
  
  
  
Softly giggling, Selina tsked, "Poor Alfred! I think he's going  
to spend eternity with a Wayne baby attached to his hip!"  
  
  
  
The line went silent for a moment.  
  
  
  
"Bruce?" Selina finally broke the quiet. "Are you still  
there? You know I didn't…"  
  
  
  
"What…why did you say that?" Bruce wondered in a small  
voice.  
  
  
  
"I…I was just…" Selina began to explain, but was cut off  
by a high shrill. Gently bouncing Helena in her arms, she hurriedly  
said, "Look Bruce, I would rather have this conversation on our  
date…Friday, right?"  
  
  
  
In good-humor once again, Bruce answered, "I'll drop off the  
babysitter and pick you up at six."  
  
  
  
 _I see skies of blue_  
  
 _And clouds of white_  
  
 _The bright blessed day_  
  
 _The dark sacred night_  
  
 _And I think to myself_  
  
 _What a wonderful world_  
  
  
  
Gotham City had been almost tranquil as of late. Without many major  
crimes to stop or solve, Batman found himself circling the city deprived  
even of petty misdemeanors. Boredom led to an active imagination, which  
caused ridiculous blunders. In fact, he came very close to tackling an  
old nun almost mistaking her for the Penguin.  
  
  
  
Three long hours into his patrol, the Dark Knight decided to check one  
last location before returning to his lair. Leaving the East End, he  
swung high into the bright lights of Downtown Gotham. He landed easily  
onto the fire escape of a high-rise apartment complex and approached a  
nearby window. Cautiously peering inside, he located his quarry.  
  
  
  
Within the cozy apartment, Selina sat in a rocking chair, holding a  
small bundle in her arms. Nearby, a cd player crooned out a loving  
lullaby. Batman could just catch Selina's voice tenderly joining in  
the verses. He had heard the song before…but had never allowed  
himself to believe the lyrics were true.  
  
  
  
Yet, tonight…  
  
  
  
Tonight, it was different. The world was a different place. It was  
magical. Pulling a small ring box from his utility belt, Batman lifted  
the lid and gazed down at the exquisite yellow diamond ring cushioned  
inside. The sparkling gem was literally the best money could buy. A  
canary diamond for his cat. Selina would love it.  
  
  
  
Reverently replacing the box in his utility belt, Batman stole one last  
look at the woman who had captured his heart. The baby she cradled  
yawned and stretched tiny arms and legs. A new feeling of pride and  
adoration brought a smile to the Dark Knight's face.  
  
  
  
It really was a wonderful world…and his little girl would grow up  
surrounded by the beauty of it all.  
  
  
  
 _The colors of the rainbow_  
  
 _So pretty in the sky_  
  
 _Are also on the faces_  
  
 _Of people going by_  
  
 _I see friends shaking hands_  
  
 _Saying "How do you do?"_  
  
 _They're really saying "I love you."_  
  
  
  
"We will do splendidly, Miss Selina." Beaming down at the  
infant he held, Alfred fingered a chubby cheek and cooed, "Yes, we  
will, dear Helena. We shall have a grand time."  
  
  
  
Smiling hesitantly, Selina reminded, "Now all the numbers are on the  
refrigerator and she'll want a bottle in another hour and the  
diapers and wipes are in the top drawer of the changing table and it may  
take her a while to…"  
  
  
  
"Believe me, Selina. Helena is in expert hands. Alfred's the  
best! No worries," Bruce chuckled as he took his date's hand.  
"We've got reservations to make."  
  
  
  
It still took ten minutes of coaxing to get Selina down to the busy city  
sidewalk below. Walking arm in arm, the happy couple strolled to The  
Rose Café, which was located on top of one of Gotham's highest  
skyscrapers and made a complete rotation once an hour. Their reserved  
table was the best seat in the house and provided a breathtaking view of  
the city's night skyline.  
  
  
  
Bruce and Selina kept up a lively banter and conversation, enjoying the  
other's companionship. Near the end of their meal, Selina finally  
glanced away and stared at the twinkling lights of Gotham's traffic.  
Her face turned serious as she spoke.  
  
  
  
"Bruce, about what I said…the other day on the phone…" Her  
green eyes moved to meet his blue ones. "There has been no other  
man in my life for two years now. Just you."  
  
  
  
"So that means…"  
  
  
  
Selina smiled at Bruce's hopeful look. "It means that your one  
night visit to Gotham back in the summer was…how shall we say this?  
Fruitful."  
  
  
  
Bruce blushed slightly, but held her gaze. "I do not regret that  
night. You were there for me when I needed a friend…a true  
confidante." Even to his own ears it did not sound like enough.  
"You…I need you to know…you are more to me than that. I  
came to you that night expecting just a friendly voice…but you gave  
me much more…"  
  
  
  
His mind wandered back to that time almost a year ago…  
  
  
  
****  
  
Bruce had managed to sneak away from Dick and Tim in London. Alfred was  
visiting family and friends near-by and had arranged for his  
"grandsons" to meet him for the day. Bruce had claimed he had  
Wayne Enterprise business to attend to in Tokyo and would reunite with  
his family in Paris by the week's end.  
  
  
  
He had felt a little guilty over his deception, but Bruce always had  
considered his yearly ritual as something to attend to privately. No  
one should be there, except Bruce, viewing the ghosts of his parents  
lying on the cold alley pavement and hearing the whispering echoes of  
gunshots and dropping pearls.  
  
  
  
Bending down, he placed two red roses gently on the exact spot where he  
had lost his mom and dad forever. The night was hot and thunder rumbled  
off in the distance. He thought back over the past few months and the  
crisis that almost cost him another loved one. Yet, Dick was still  
alive, Tim was growing into a young man, and Alfred as always was there  
to dote on each of his "boys." Life seemed to have suddenly  
smiled on Bruce Wayne.  
  
  
  
So why did he feel so lonely? Why was he still so cold inside? He had  
planned to go spend the night in the Manor. However, he now dreaded the  
thought of even crossing the threshold of his birthplace. The emptiness  
would be unbearable. He would go back to London at once…  
  
  
  
Then a face floated into his thoughts. He had never apologized after  
their last fight. He had not said goodbye before leaving Gotham to  
trace his roots as the Dark Knight. He missed her terribly. Did she  
miss him?  
  
  
  
In characteristic fashion, Bruce Wayne determined himself to follow  
through with his decision…no matter how impulsive. Arriving at the  
familiar apartment building in the East End of Gotham, Bruce used the  
call box.  
  
  
  
"Yes?" her voice purred even through the crackling intercom.  
  
  
  
"Selina ... it's Bruce ... I'm in town for the night and ... " He  
hesitated. In his mind, he heard himself say, `I need a  
friend.' But his voice refused to utter the words.  
  
  
  
Selina rescued him by saying, "Come on up…I'll make us some  
coffee."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Snapping back to the present, Bruce felt Selina's hand envelope one  
of his from across the table. Her alluring eyes and charming smile were  
bewitching. Nervously, he thought of the ring box in his jacket pocket.  
Could he ask for a more perfect time? He moved his free hand to  
retrieve the box…  
  
  
  
"You know what would be lovely?" Selina asked.  
  
  
  
Surprised, Bruce jerked his hand out of his pocket and away from the  
engagement ring. "What's that?"  
  
  
  
"I haven't had ice cream in ages!" Eyes sparkling, she  
confessed, "I craved and ate so much of the stuff during the last  
six months of carrying Helena, that I swore off it after she was born.  
But it's been almost three months now…I think I deserve a  
little. Don't you?"  
  
  
  
Nodding his head, Bruce agreed and suggested a nearby ice cream parlor.  
As they left the restaurant, he remained silent, allowing Selina to  
carry the conversation. His mind was on the ring in his pocket. If he  
waited too long, he would lose his resolve. It had to be now. But on  
the sidewalk? With strangers passing by?  
  
  
  
Just then, he noticed a break in the crowd. As they neared the spot,  
Bruce swiftly stepped in front of her. Before his determination could  
falter, he dropped to one knee and held tightly onto her hands.  
  
  
  
Selina stared at him dumbfounded. "Bruce? What are you…?"  
  
  
  
"Selina, will you marry me?" He had said it. The words had  
actually formed on his lips and had been spoken out loud. In  
afterthought, Bruce quickly pulled out the box. Hands trembling, he  
lifted the lid to reveal the beautiful engagement ring inside.  
  
  
  
Eyes wide and mouth gaping, Selina found herself speechless. Only in  
her distant dreams had she ever imagined this day. He really did love  
her. Otherwise, Bruce would have never been able to even consider  
marriage. Finally, she choked out a tearful, "Yes!"  
  
  
  
Releasing a breath of anticipation from his lungs, Bruce was overcome  
with tremendous joy. His smile spread wide across his face and his eyes  
danced with merriment. Slipping the ring on her finger, he touched his  
lips to her delicate hand. The words were barely audible, as he spoke  
reverently, "I love you so much!"  
  
  
  
"Don't move!" The raspy command startled both Bruce and  
Selina. Gawking at the lone gunman emerging from the dark alley,  
comprehension slowly dawned on the couple. Years of training and the  
deep drive to protect sent Bruce into action first. He began to lunge  
at the thug, who stood behind him. However, Bruce was in a crouched  
position and had to twist toward his prey. Before his hands could even  
brush the criminal's clothing, he heard a loud *POP* and hit the  
hard pavement.  
  
  
  
Time stood still. There was no pain. But Bruce found he had very  
little muscle control. He tried to regain his feet to no avail. His  
eyes searched for Selina. She was crying out and reaching for him, the  
diamond still glittering on her hand.  
  
  
  
*POP* *POP*  
  
  
  
In horror, Bruce watched as his love fell to the ground beside him. A  
large grimy hand yanked the exquisite jewel from Selina's hand.  
Retreating footfalls followed and the once happy couple was left alone,  
broken in a pool of blood.  
  
  
  
Finding it hard to breathe, Bruce could feel the darkness surround him.  
With the last bit of strength, he grasped weakly for Selina's hand.  
As his fingertips grazed her soft skin, he squeezed her fingers and  
whispered into the consuming black, "…forgive me…I'm  
sorry…please…forgive me…"  
  
  
  
  
  
 _I hear babies cryin'_  
  
 _I've watched them grow_  
  
 _They'll learn much more_  
  
 _Than I'll ever know_  
  
 _And I think to myself_  
  
 _What a wonderful world_  
  
  
  
Ignorance is bliss. As the all-knowing and seeing Oracle, Barbara  
Gordon could never claim such a blessing. Her systems were programmed  
to alert her when specific names or events crossed emergency and police  
scanners. One of those names sent flashes of warnings across the board  
a little over three hours ago. Bruce Wayne had been gunned down with  
his date in downtown Gotham on a Friday night. The hospital had him  
listed in emergency surgery in critical condition.  
  
  
  
Even though she had not seen any of the Bat Clan in over a year, Barbara  
had dropped everything in Metropolis and headed to Gotham. The  
wheelchair in which she was confined was a constant reminder of many  
things. Her disability was the obvious remembrance. However, there was  
a more personal and cherished memory…Bruce's steadfast devotion  
and friendship. Without his visits and encouragements, Barbara doubted  
she would have ever gotten through that most difficult time. So in  
kind, she was returning the favor. Her dear friend would need a  
tremendous amount of support now.  
  
  
  
Everyone else had arrived at the hospital by the time Barbara entered  
the small waiting room. Alfred sat stoically by a window, quietly  
watching soft rain drizzle down to the busy street below. Dick and Tim  
sat on a couch with a baby carrier between them.  
  
  
  
"Babs, you came." Dick's tone held no question. Allowing a  
sad smile, he walked over to give her a quick hug. "It'll mean  
a lot to Bruce."  
  
  
  
Alfred rose from his seat and took her hand. "Miss Barbara, I have  
missed you, my dear."  
  
  
  
"I've missed all of you," Barbara admitted with an abrupt  
realization. "It's been too long."  
  
  
  
Tim approached with a wiggling and protesting bundle in his arms.  
"How about meeting the newest member of the family?" He lowered  
the fussing baby into Barbara's lap. "Barb, meet Helena.  
Helena, meet the great and mighty Oracle."  
  
  
  
Startling green eyes took in the tiny infant and then traveled back to  
the three men. "You mean…Bruce really is the father?"  
  
  
  
Nodding his head, Dick revealed, "Bruce called me an hour before  
leaving the Manor tonight. He said he needed advice on how to propose  
to the mother of his child."  
  
  
  
"Wow." Gently rocking Helena, Barbara shook her head.  
"Does he know about…?"  
  
  
  
"No," Alfred answered immediately. "And no one shall  
mention it until his condition has stabilized."  
  
  
  
The others could only nod and agree to follow the command.  
  
  
  
Within the next hour, two doctors came to inform the gathered  
"family" on Bruce's prognosis.  
  
  
  
"He is in extremely critical condition. Only one family member will  
be admitted in the room at a time. Absolutely no one under 18,"  
Doctor LeBlanc spoke firmly eyeing Tim and Helena. "Stay positive  
and help us limit his movements. The bullet fragmented on impact,  
resulting in severe hemorrhaging. He lost a lot of blood. There was  
extensive lung damage and two fragments lodged right against the heart.  
It's a miracle he didn't die on the scene."  
  
  
  
Doctor Coney agreed with his colleague's statement. "Mr. Wayne  
is a very lucky man. But he is nowhere near out of the woods yet. Keep  
that in mind. It will be a long and difficult road if he is going to  
recover."  
  
  
  
***  
  
For the next two weeks, Bruce remained heavily sedated and in critical  
condition. Although his doctors were hopeful for a full recovery with  
no long-term disability, they warned that it was still too soon to rule  
out major setbacks, such as infection, recurrent bleeding or organ  
failure.  
  
  
  
Alfred, Dick, and Barbara set up a schedule of sorts. One would watch  
Bruce, another would watch Helena, and the last would rest or take care  
of things around the Manor. Tim was pitching in where and when he could  
around his school schedule. Both he and Dick were also patrolling the  
Gotham streets at night and investigating the assault against Bruce and  
Selina.  
  
  
  
The last couple of weeks had been long and hard on everyone. Barbara  
was feeling the strain of too short nights and too long days as she  
entered the hospital early one morning. Relieving Alfred from his night  
shift, she rolled over to the hospital bed and lightly patted  
Bruce's hand. "How are we this morning? Still sleeping? Yeah,  
I would be, too. Never thought I would say this, but you sure are a  
lazy thing."  
  
  
  
For a while, Barbara received no response from the man. But she kept  
right on talking to him. She spoke of Helena and the little baby's  
habits. "She's got a lot of you in her. Stubborn as can be!  
She pitched a huge temper tantrum last night. You see, she wants to be  
held a certain way when you feed her. Screamed at me for 18 minutes  
straight. My arm got tired, so I switched her over to my left. That  
was it. She stopped and started to go to town on that bottle."  
Barbara laughed a little. "But that was definitely a Bruce Wayne  
temper tantrum if I ever saw one!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
He heard his name. Did that mean he needed to open his eyes? He did  
not really feel like opening his eyes. He felt sluggish and tired. But  
someone was definitely talking to him. Alfred would not like it if he  
were rude. With all the strength he could muster, Bruce pried his eyes  
opened.  
  
  
  
The light hurt and he quickly shut them, as a moan escaped his lips.  
  
  
  
"Bruce?"  
  
  
  
Again with his name! The effort to wake up was just too much.  
  
  
  
"Come on. Wake on up. Just for a few minutes."  
  
  
  
Will you leave me alone? Bruce thought annoyed. Cracking his lids  
open, he fought the stinging light and saw a face come into focus.  
"Barbara?" he managed to croak.  
  
  
  
"Morning, Rip Van Winkle," Barbara greeted with a hint of a  
smile.  
  
  
  
"…what…happened…" His eyes were already starting to close  
again.  
  
  
  
"You're safe. That's all that matters right now." Then  
she asked, "Do you need anything?"  
  
  
  
"…water…and a blanket…"  
  
  
  
"As long as you stay awake for a few more minutes, I can do  
both," she bargained.  
  
  
  
Bruce thought about that and decided it was a fair trade. He  
concentrated on forcing his eyes to stay open. While doing that, he was  
able to glance around the hospital room. Whatever he went through was  
not good. The bags of medicinal fluid that were hooked into several  
IV's on his hand and arm confirmed just how drugged he felt.  
  
  
  
"…morphine…"  
  
  
  
Laughing, Barbara quipped, "I think you've got plenty of that  
stuff in your system already." Turning serious as she covered him  
with an extra blanket, she asked, "Are you in pain?"  
  
  
  
Scrunching his brow in thought, Bruce answered slowly, "…no…not  
really…I'm just numb…like I shouldn't move…because  
it might hurt…but as long as I'm still…I won't feel  
it…"  
  
  
  
"Good, because you're to stay still," she ordered. "Now  
here's some water." Barbara placed a straw to his lips.  
  
  
  
After a few sips, Bruce sighed in contentment and began to close his  
eyes, but then remembered he was still confused over what had happened.  
"Barbara…was it Batman?"  
  
  
  
"No, Bruce. Don't worry about that now." She squeezed his  
hand and teased, "Get a little rest and be a good patient. I'll  
bet you may get a little something to eat next time you wake up. I hear  
there's even some ice cream in a freezer somewhere."  
  
  
  
The dark called to him, tempting him to come back into its warm embrace.  
He was almost there in the comforting black…  
  
  
  
"SELINA!" Bruce gasped, as he tried to sit up.  
"Where's Selina?"  
  
  
  
Barbara physically paled. Pushing gently on his shoulder, she plead,  
"Bruce calm down. You are safe. Now lie down and rest."  
  
  
  
"But…Selina…she was…we were…" He could feel his  
body working against him. "Tell me, Barbara…please, where is  
she?"  
  
  
  
Tears came unbidden to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.  
"Just rest, Bruce. You need to rest."  
  
  
  
After several minutes of intensely staring into Barbara's misty  
green eyes, Bruce's face became stone and he deliberately turned his  
head away from her. He knew what she would not say. After all, he was  
cursed. Eventually, everyone he touched and loved would shrivel up and  
die…some sooner than others.  
  
  
  
A nurse came in soon afterwards and spoke in whispered tones to Barbara.  
Then the nurse appeared by Bruce's side. She had a syringe and  
swabbed the IV before injecting the drug into his system. "There,  
Mr. Wayne," the nurse spoke gently. "That should help you rest  
more comfortably."  
  
  
  
He fought the sedative as long as he could manage, but eventually the  
dark reclaimed him.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
It was later that afternoon during Dick's shift that Bruce awoke  
again.  
  
  
  
"There you are! Babs said you were trying to wake up today. I was  
beginning to believe she was imagining things," Dick jested.  
  
  
  
With a tremendous headache causing both light and sound to be painfully  
annoying, Bruce simply sighed and ignored his adopted son's cheerful  
voice.  
  
  
  
Frowning, Dick tried again. "A lot of people have called and come  
by to see you. But the doctors are only letting family in right now.  
Tim's been really upset because there's a strict order for no  
one under 18. But I think if you stay awake a little longer and maybe  
try and eat, the doctors will let you have other visitors."  
  
  
  
Bruce averted his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to be left alone.  
  
  
  
"Clark called. Said he would be by to visit as soon as he could  
manage. But he wanted me to tell you that he said to hurry up and get  
better…you've got a League to help rebuild and lead."  
  
  
  
Shutting his eyes, the injured man sighed again and turned his face  
away. Maybe he could will himself to die. It would be better to just  
stay in the darkness forever.  
  
  
  
"Don't be this way, Bruce. Please," Dick begged. "I  
know it's hard. But you've got to stay strong. We all care  
about you so much. Can't you see that? We're going to be there  
for you every step of the way. But you've got to put forth the  
effort." He took his father's hand and gently pressed it.  
"Don't give up."  
  
  
  
Bruce's eyes flew open angrily. Didn't Dick know what happened  
to those who cared about him? Didn't the young man realize the fate  
that such devotion and love sealed for those around him? With weak  
force, Bruce yanked his hand away and glared at his son.  
  
  
  
"It won't work, Bruce," Dick stated firmly. "I'm  
not going anywhere!"  
  
After receiving no response, he shook his head and retreated to the  
window. For several long minutes, he stared out at nothing. By the  
time he returned his attention to Bruce, the older man was locked away  
in a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Hey! Look who's sitting up!"  
  
  
  
Bruce's eyes darted over to the door to scowl at the new arrival,  
while Alfred merely replaced the spoon back into the bowl of soup. The  
old gentleman had spent a frustrating ten minutes trying to convince his  
injured charge to eat. Perhaps a break was in order.  
  
  
  
Dick now stood at the end of the bed and pointed over to the door.  
"And look who I brought with me…since the doctors decided the  
visitor ban could be lifted."  
  
  
  
Standing hesitantly by the door, Tim smiled nervously and waved.  
"Good to see you, Bruce."  
  
  
  
After an awkward moment of silence, Dick shrugged, "Still not  
talking?"  
  
  
  
"I daresay Master Bruce has decided to become a mute," Alfred  
stated dryly. "I cannot imagine the benefits of such a  
lifestyle."  
  
  
  
Inching toward his newly adoptive father, Tim spoke sympathetically,  
"I can." At the questioning stares, he clarified, "I can  
imagine…because that's how I felt when…" Not trusting his  
emotions any further, the teenager glanced away and shook his head.  
  
  
  
Sharing a meaningful glance, Alfred proposed to Dick, "A respite  
from my post sounds tempting. Would you care to accompany me down to  
the cafeteria?"  
  
  
  
"Sure," the young man chirped. "Tim, you and Bruce can hold  
down the fort?"  
  
  
  
Nodding his head, Tim managed to mumble, "Yeah." Then he and  
Bruce watched the other two men leave the room. After a few minutes,  
Tim finally settled down in the chair beside the hospital bed.  
  
  
  
Bruce kept his eyes focused on an unseen spot on the wall. What could  
he say? Nothing. What did Tim expect of him now? He didn't have  
the strength to move on…to open his heart again.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Bruce."  
  
  
  
Shocked at the anguished tone and the unwarranted apology, Bruce eyed  
his youngest son.  
  
  
  
Tim gazed at the floor. "I'm sorry this happened to you. If I  
could take it back, I would." Chancing a quick peek at the older  
man's expression, he continued, "I just forgot…how cursed I  
am."  
  
  
  
Bruce's eyes narrowed, but he remained silent.  
  
  
  
"Every thing…every one I love and touch…" The young man  
coughed a humorless laugh. "I'm poison, Bruce. Mom and Steph.  
Then Dad and poor Dana's still not the same. Kon's gone too.  
Dick's life is in shambles. And now you…" Absentmindedly, Tim  
picked up the bowl of soup and stirred the contents around. Exhaling,  
he confided, "Dick and Alfred mean well. I know they do. But they  
don't understand. They're able to turn anything into  
gold…while everything in my life turns to dust."  
  
  
  
Finding a spoonful of soup approaching his mouth, Bruce carefully eyed  
the teenager. He knew he should reassure Tim and do his best to remove  
the boy's self-inflicting guilt. Yet no words would form on his  
lips. So Bruce did the only thing he could…deliberately he opened  
his mouth and accepted the offered food.  
  
  
  
For a long time, Tim talked about his tortured emotional state as he  
continued to distractedly feed the older man. Deep inside, the pieces  
that were left of Bruce's heart crumbled…his curse had been  
passed on to the next generation.  
  
  
  
Forty-five minutes later, Dick and Alfred returned to find two sleeping  
charges and an empty bowl.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _I think to myself_  
  
 _What a wonderful world_  
  
  
  
It had been six weeks since the shooting. Although still weak, Bruce  
had been allowed to go home under the strictest of doctor's orders.  
No more than four hours were to be spent out of bed a day. No lifting,  
bending, or strenuous physical activity. It was taking the efforts of  
everyone in the manor to make sure Bruce followed these rules.  
  
  
  
The notoriously difficult patient mostly ignored his well-intentioned  
antagonists. In all honesty, he really did stay in bed as long as his  
body and mind would allow him. However, he could only take staring at  
his bedroom's four walls so much. So on the third morning after his  
return home, Bruce found himself awake and bored as early as nine in the  
morning. Not wanting to trouble Alfred or ask for help, he carefully  
got out of bed and made his way to the master bathroom.  
  
  
  
Within twenty minutes, a very tired but clean and satisfied Bruce  
emerged in a fresh pair of pajamas and a robe. Grimacing at the bed, he  
decided to go downstairs and sit in the family room for a while. By the  
time he reached the staircase, the injured man was having second  
thoughts. He was already out of breath. But he had come this far. He  
could make it.  
  
  
  
Allowing himself a few minutes to rest, Bruce then cautiously began to  
descend to the main floor. It took almost all his strength to hold onto  
the banister and steady himself as he painstakingly took one step at a  
time. With only five steps to go, he almost took a frightening tumble  
when one of his knees buckled. Luckily, he landed on his behind.  
Still, the sudden jolt was quite excruciating to his sore body.  
  
  
  
"Master Bruce!"  
  
  
  
Leaning his head against the banister's rails, Bruce closed his eyes  
and waited for the coming lecture.  
  
  
  
"What on earth are you doing?" Alfred's hands began to  
gently prod the younger man, checking for any new damages. Finding  
none, he continued sternly, "As I recall, you have doctor's  
orders to remain upstairs in bed for most of the day, as well as  
forbidden to do anything strenuous. There is a lift, sir and also a  
wheelchair to help you move downstairs. However, I would have rather  
hoped you would ask for assistance." Then adding dryly, he  
muttered, "Although that is quite hard for a mute."  
  
  
  
Stifling a groan, Bruce began to pull himself up, only to have Alfred  
immediately supporting his weight. Together, they silently moved to the  
family room and over to a large leather chair. Gratefully, Bruce sank  
down into the cool softness. His feet were placed on the matching  
ottoman and Alfred covered him with a red throw.  
  
  
  
"Now sir, I shall go retrieve your breakfast. Do stay put," the  
old gentleman requested before disappearing to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Part of Bruce was a bit disappointed. He thought for sure somebody  
would be down here. Not that he really cared one way or the other. It  
was just…well he was bored and being annoyed was much better than  
the all consuming dullness upstairs.  
  
  
  
As if reading his thoughts, Dick suddenly entered the room. However, he  
remained unaware of his father's presence as his attention was on  
the baby in his arms.  
  
  
  
"And what are we going to do today, Helena?" the young man  
crooned. His voice was light and bouncy as he spoke. "Hmm…I  
bet we are going to eat and poop and cry and then eat some more and poop  
some more and of course cry some more."  
  
  
  
The baby cooed and flailed her little arms happily.  
  
  
  
"That's what we do, isn't it? Oh and sleep! Yes, after all  
that crying, we sleep," Dick added with a laugh of his own. "I  
think that's when I like you the best."  
  
  
  
Watching his grown son and baby daughter interact, Bruce was rapidly  
wishing he was anywhere but in the family room. It was a stupid idea to  
come down here. Bored or not. He could not…would not allow himself  
to ruin another young life. But it was too late to escape. So he did  
the next best thing…he played possum. Closing his eyes, Bruce  
pretended to be asleep.  
  
  
  
Even so, his ears were still wide open and he could hear everything that  
was being said and done in the room.  
  
  
  
Dick was pacing the large room as he continued his bubbly one-sided  
conversation with Helena. "I know I shouldn't say things like  
that, should I? You really are a good baby. I know that. But  
sometimes you can be very selfish, you know? But you get that  
honestly." Sitting down on a leather couch near Bruce, the young  
man kept going, "See, that silly man right there? He thought I  
didn't know he was in here. He thinks he is so smart and outwitted  
us. But you and me, Helena…we're pretty smart too. We can spot  
a faker, can't we?"  
  
  
  
Helena gurgled and gave a happy shrill.  
  
  
  
Laughing again at the baby, Dick nodded. "That's right!  
He's a silly old bat! Always has been and always will be!"  
Tone turning a bit more serious, the young man warned, "You've  
got to remember that, Helena. It's not always easy dealing with Mr.  
Grumpy…but he's got a good heart. It's just a real  
sensitive and very human one."  
  
  
  
Bruce could not take it any longer. With a heavy sigh, he gripped the  
arms of his chair and began to try lifting himself up, determined to  
make good his escape.  
  
  
  
Calmly watching his adoptive father's struggles to stand, Dick  
sing-songed to the infant, "Told you he was faking." Then, he  
shook his head and added in a firm voice, "Stop that Bruce.  
You're hurting yourself."  
  
  
  
Before he even knew what he was doing, Bruce spat back hoarsely,  
"Why would you care?" When he realized his body was too weak to  
obey his commands, he sank back in the chair and glared at the younger  
man.  
  
  
  
"Oh, we're breaking our vow of silence?" Dick glanced down  
at Helena and lightened his voice. "We must've gotten him  
really mad this time!"  
  
  
  
"Leave!"  
  
  
  
"Okay, I will," Dick answered smoothly. "But Helena wants  
to stay."  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
Innocently, Dick chirped down at the baby, "Oh yes that is what you  
want, isn't it? Daddy hasn't held you or spoken to you and big  
brother has a life to get back to in New York. Yes, he does. So now  
it's Daddy's turn to take care of his little girl."  
  
  
  
More innocent happy cries sounded from the baby.  
  
  
  
"See? She's absolutely thrilled at the prospect," Dick  
interpreted. He approached Bruce lowering the bundle. However, he  
stopped short as he noticed something was terribly wrong with the other  
man.  
  
  
  
Bruce had paled considerably. His body was pressed firmly against the  
back of the chair and his breathing was becoming raspy.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Dick asked in concern. "Are you  
okay?"  
  
  
  
Shaking his head, Bruce admitted in an unusually timid voice, "I  
can't touch her. Don't you understand? I can't touch  
her…please!"  
  
  
  
Keeping his distance, Dick's tone remained cool, "It's okay,  
Bruce. You are having a little panic attack. You are going to be fine.  
I promise. Roy had one too the first time he saw Lian."  
  
  
  
"Don't compare me to Harper," Bruce growled. "And this  
is not a panic attack. I don't panic."  
  
  
  
"Then take your responsibility."  
  
  
  
Eyes wide, Bruce shook his head again at the offered baby.  
"No."  
  
  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
  
"Because I can't!"  
  
  
  
"Can't what? Love her?"  
  
  
  
The words ripped right from his soul as Bruce felt a single tear roll  
down his cheek, "It will kill her!"  
  
  
  
Baffled, Dick's brows wrinkled. "Your love?"  
  
  
  
"Selina's gone…and it's all because of me." Bruce  
dared to make eye contact with his son. He needed Dick to understand  
exactly how cursed his adoptive father was and how it involved everyone  
around him. "I said it…to her. I told her that…" Even  
now, he could not form the words that were a death sentence.  
  
  
  
"You told her you loved her," Dick finished softly. "And  
then she died a horrible death."  
  
  
  
"I can't do that to anyone else. I can't be responsible for  
another death." Lowering his head and shutting his eyes, Bruce  
whispered, "Please just leave me alone."  
  
  
  
Long minutes seemed to pass, before Bruce felt something being placed on  
his lap. His eyes flew open only to see it was too late. Dick had  
quickly removed his hands from the infant, leaving her resting on Bruce  
alone. However, the young man remained close and knelt down so he could  
be eye level.  
  
  
  
"I don't know why your parents died, or Jason, or Vesper, or my  
parents, or Tim's parents, or Selina, or anyone else that's been  
in our family or close to us." Dick spoke with hard resolve.  
"But I do know that none of those people died because of your love  
for them…spoken or unspoken." Rising to his feet, he finished,  
"Bad things happen to good people all the time, Bruce. It's how  
those good people deal with it that really matters. You've got a  
daughter to raise. She needs to know her mother was a great woman and  
she needs to hear about it from her awesome dad."  
  
  
  
Bruce watched in silence as Dick left the room. A soft gurgle brought  
his attention down to the bundle in his lap. Clearing his throat, he  
muttered, "I guess it's just you and me." Pausing a beat,  
he added, "I'm not really good at this parenting thing."  
  
  
  
Helena's expression turned slightly serious.  
  
  
  
"I've never had a baby before, so I'm not sure about the  
diapering and bottle stuff."  
  
  
  
Helena yawned her disinterest.  
  
  
  
"I'm not very good at conversation either." Bruce shifted  
carefully to get a better look at the baby's cute chubby face. She  
had Selina's nose. Instinctively, he reached out and stroked it.  
  
  
  
Helena's eyes caught the movement and she cooed merrily.  
  
  
  
"She was very beautiful, you know," Bruce admitted quietly.  
"She had the greenest eyes I've ever seen. Her hair was like  
black silk. And her voice…warm and inviting. And you were her  
world. She adored you."  
  
  
  
That's when it hit him. A second lone tear left his eye. "And  
that's what makes you so special to me…because she was so  
special. You are a part of us both."  
  
  
  
As a tiny hand wrapped around his finger, Bruce recalled the song he had  
heard on Selina's balcony that night. He remembered his silent  
vow…to assure that his daughter would grow up to see all the beauty  
in the world. Taking Helena into his arms, he softly began to sing his  
little girl to sleep.  
  
  
  
 _I see trees of green_  
  
 _Red roses too_  
  
 _I see them bloom_  
  
 _For me and you_  
  
 _And I think to myself_  
  
 _What a wonderful world_  
  
  
  
The End


End file.
